JING
L 24.11.2012 kell 16.00 Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik P 25.11.2012 kell 16.00 IGAVIKUPÜHAPÄEVA KONTSERT. Nõo Püha Laurentsiuse kirik KAVA Andrus Kallastu (1967) :Praeludium (Prelüüd) klaverile (1990), versioon orelile (2000, fonogramm 2008, esitaja Toomas Trass) Gustav Holst (1874-1934) :Neli laulu op. 35 laulvale viiuldajale, anonüümsete keskaegsete autorite tekstidele (1916-1917, esitajate seade sopranile ja vioolale) ::I Jesu Sweet (Armas Jeesus) ::II My soul has nought but fire and ice (Mu hing on tühine, aga nagu tuli ja jää) ::III I sing of a maiden (Ma laulan neitsist) ::IV My Leman is so true (Mu armastatu on nii truu) Salvatore Sciarrino (1947) :Ai Limiti della Notte (Öö piirideni) soolovioolale (1979) Andrus Kallastu (1967) :Feroce (Ägedalt) klaverile, versioon orelile (1999, fonogramm 2008, esitaja Toomas Trass) Tristan Murail (1947) :C'est un jardin secret, ma soeur, ma fiancée, une source scellée, une fontaine close... (Suletud rohuaed on mu õeke, mu pruut! Suletud rohuaed, pitseriga kinni pandud allikas!) soolovioolale (1976) Andrus Kallastu (1967) :Veloce (Nobedalt) klaverile, versioon orelile (1999, fonogramm 2008, esitaja Toomas Trass) John Tavener (1944) :Ahmatova laulud sopranile ja tšellole (1993, esitajate seade sopranile ja vioolale) ::Dante ::Pushkin and Lermontov (Puškin ja Lermontov) ::Boris Pasternak (Boriss Pasternak) ::Couplet (Kuplee) ::The Muse (Muusa) ::Death (Surm) :Kai Kallastu, sopran :Talvi Nurgamaa, vioola :Andrus Kallastu, elektroonika Kontserdikavas JING kõlavad teosed sopranile ja vioolale. Inglise helilooja Gustav Holsti Neli laulu op. 35 on algselt kirjutatud laulvale viiuldajale. Ühel hommikul kirikusse minnes leidis helilooja ühe oma õpilastest keset kirkaid päikeselaike viiulit mängimas ja õrnalt lauldes häälega improviseerimas. Salvatore Sciarrino Ai limiti della notte aastast 1979 on mäng vaikuse ja erakordselt õrnade sul ponticello tremolo ja ülemhelide piiril. Tristan Murail C'est un jardin secret, ma soeur, ma fiancée, une source scellée, une fontaine close... (Suletud rohuaed on mu õeke, mu pruut! Suletud rohuaed, pitseriga kinni pandud allikas!) aastast 1976 pealkiri pärineb Saalomoni ülemlaulust. Selles spektraalses miniatuuris põimub tempo sujuv vaheldumine sõrmede ja poogna erinevast survetest tekkiva tämbripaletiga. Inglise helilooja John Tavener on tuntud rituaalse vaimuliku muusika loojana. Kasvav huvi vene õigeusu vastu ja liitumine ortodoksi kirikuga on kajastunud ka Taveneri muusikas. Teda võlus Ahmatova luule lihtsus ja tugevus ning 1993. aastal valminud laulutsüklit, milles on kasutatud värsse Ahmatova erinevatest eluperioodidest, peab ta üheks oma lemmikoopuseks. Kontserdil fonogrammina kõlavad Andrus Kallastu oreliteosed on lindistatud organist Toomas Trassi poolt Pärnu Kontserdimaja orelil, kasutades selle Eestis ainulaadset MIDI-võimalust. Inglise helilooja Gustav Holst (1874-1934) on tuntud eelkõige orkestrisüidi Planeedid autorina, kuid ta arvuka loomingu hulgas on ka oopereid, ballette, kooriteoseid ja laulee. Holsti varastes teostes on tajutav Griegi, Wagneri, R.Straussi ja ta õpingukaaslase Ralph Vaughan Williamsi muusika mõjutusi. Hiljem, nagu ka Williamsit, on tema helikeelt mõjutanud Raveli looming, Hindu spiritism ja inglise rahvalikud meloodiad. Holsti Neli laulu op. 35, mis on originaalis kirjutatud laulvale viiuldajale, on saanud oma loomistõuke konkreetse sündmuse ajel 1916-17. Ühel hommikul kirikusse minnes leidis Holst ühe oma õpilase keset kirkaid päikeselaike viiulit mängimas ja õrnalt lauldes häälega improviseerimas. Seetõttu oligi Holsti algne soov, et neid laule esitaks laulja ja viiuldaja ühes isikus. Helilooja suureks pettumuseks osutus see aga teose keerukuse tõttu ühe isiku poolt võimatuks teostada. Nendes kaunites lauludes on viiulimängija lauljaga võrdväärne solist-virtuoos. Laulude tekstid pärinevad Mary Segar´i Keskaja antoloogiast. Holsti töö Henry Purcelli loomingu uurimisel aitas tal mõista ingliskeelsete tekstide muusikasse seadmise saladusi. Kontserdil kõlavad laulud soprani ja tšello esituses. Helilooja Andrus Kallastu (1967) loomingu võib jagada kahte stiiliperioodi. Suurem osa Tallinna konservatooriumi päevil (1985–1990) kirjutatud teostest on tolle aja eesti muusikale omases neoklassitsistlikus vaimus ja kannavad varasemast eesti muusikast pärit modaalseid mõjutusi. Murranguline 1990. aasta oluliste sündmustega nii eesti ühiskonnas kui ka isiklikus elus tõi Kallastu loomingusse uue pöörde. Sel kümnendil tegeles ta intensiivselt Arnold Schönbergi ja tema koolkonna heliloojate muusikaga ning sai tugevaid mõjutusi seoses õpingutega Helsingis Sibeliuse Akadeemias. Esimesed uues vaimus teosed valmisid 1990. aastate lõpupoole. Neid iseloomustab seriaalne tekstuur, väljatehnika, muusikalise heli ning müra piire kompav kõla. Mitmed Kallastu teosed kõnelevad huvist muusika ja erinevate kunstiliikide ühendamise ning performance’i vastu. Kontserdil fonogrammina kõlavad oreliteosed on leidnud koha Kallastu kiriklikus kompostistsioonis MARIA: Stabat Mater Composition, mida on 2000ndate alguses esitatud Eestis ja Soomes. Teosed on lindistatud organist Toomas Trassi poolt Pärnu Kontserdimaja orelil, kasutades selle Eestis ainulaadset MIDI-võimalust. Inglise helilooja John Tavener (1944) on tuntud rituaalse vaimuliku muusika loojana. Varasel loominguperioodil võlus teda katoliku kiriku liturgia. 1970. aastate keskpaigas hakkas Tavener üha rohkem süvenema Ida traditsioonidesse. Ta pidas lääne muusikakultuuri materialistlikuks ja egotsentriliseks. Kasvav huvi vene õigeusu vastu ja liitumine ortodoksi kirikuga on kajastunud sestpeale ka Taveneri muusikas. Kasutanud traagilise elusaatusega Anna Ahmatova (1889–1966) värsse oma Reekviemis, pöördus Tavener ta luule juurde tagasi tsüklis Ahmatova laulud. 1993. aastal valminud teoses on kasutatud värsse Ahmatova erinevatest eluperioodidest. Anna Ahmatova on üks suuremaid vene poetesse, Peterburi vanade luuletraditsioonide jätkaja. Ta on kirjutanud nii lühiluulet kui ulatuslikumaid poeeme. Ahmatova värsside teemaks on aeg ja mälu, loovisiku saatus ning elu- ja loomeraskused Stalini ajastul. Seetõttu Noukogude Venemaal oli Ahmatova looming keelu all. Taveneri võlus Ahmatova luule lihtsus ja tugevus ning laulutsüklit pidas ta üheks oma lemmikoopuseks. Sopran Kai Kallastu on õppinud laulmist Metropolia Ülikoolis Soomes ning osalenud paljudel meistrikursustel. Tema õpetajateks on olnud Malle Raid, Matti Pelo, Johanna Bister ja Irina Gavrilovici. Ta on esinenud ooperilaulja, muusikateatriartisti, kammermuusiku ja mitmete orkestrite solistina. Tema repertuaar hõlmab teoseid renessansist nüüdismuusikani ning ta on olnud mitmete heliloojate eksperimentaalsete vokaalteoste esmaesitaja. Ta on olnud Eesti Interpreetide Liidu stipendiaat aastatel 2009, 2010 ja 2012. (http://www.kallastu.ee) Vioolamängija Talvi Nurgamaa on õppinud Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemias ning Viini Kaunite Kunstide Akadeemias. Lisaks solistitegevusele on ta osalenud paljude projektiorkestrite ja kammeransamblite töös nii Eestis kui ka Austrias, esitades nii klassikalist kui ka nüüdismuusikat. Helilooja ja dirigent Andrus Kallastu on teinud koostööd paljude suurepäraste muusikutega Eestis, Soomes, Saksamaal, Šveitsis, Prantsusmaal ja mujal Euroopas ning tegutsenud erinevate muusikafestivalide ja kollektiivide kunstiline juhina Eestis ja Soomes. Muusikalise kogemuse, stiilitaju ja teadmiste poolest on Andrus Kallastu silmapaistvalt mitmekülgne: interpreedina on ta esitanud teoseid gregoriaanikast ultramoodsate interdistsiplinaarsete kompositsioonideni ning olnud hinnatud barokk- ja klassikalise muusika interpreet. Tema meelisheliloojate hulka kuuluvad nii Machaut, Bach, Mozart ja Richard Strauss kui ka Stravinski, Boulez, Xenakis ja Ferneyhough. Nii dirigendi kui ka heliloojana tunneb Kallastu suurt huvi inimhääle ja muusikateatri vastu ning klaverimängijana on ta nõutud ansamblipartner nii lauljatele kui ka instrumentalistidele. (http://www.kallastu.ee) Kategooria:MUSICA SACRA Kategooria:Projekt